


Flock Together

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Half Angel, I made it up, but she didnt fall per se, half demon, love it, reader is a halfling, she was cast out, so shes half and half, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: The reader gets caught in the rain and goes to the closest place they know is safe. It just so happens to be Crowley's flat.





	Flock Together

You were walking around the streets of London with the hood of your hoodie up to try to block some of the wind and rain that was attacking everyone out on the streets. You had no umbrella and no proper jacket to protect you from the cold that came from the water falling from the sky and pelting the earth below it. You wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to preserve some of the warmth you had left as your body wracked with shivers. You squinted up at the street sign as you walked closer towards it. Perfect. You were only a couple blocks away from your friend’s house. Well, when you call him your friend, you mean a man that you’ve known for roughly four thousand years or so and have been harboring feelings for for more than half of that time. It didn’t matter. You were almost to his flat and you couldn’t wait to get there. You just prayed to whatever being actually cared that he was home.

When you arrived at the door of his flat, you knocked seven times. The air conditioning was making you colder than you already were. You wished you still had your powers, but for whatever reason, when heaven cast you out, you were made a halfling. You weren’t entirely angel and you weren’t entirely demon. You were basically human with the markings of a demon and angel and the curse of living for eternity. Your demon markings looked like dark colored tattoos on your skin, covering your upper arms and collar. Your angel markings were white tattoos along the back of your hands and around your wrists. They were all quite beautiful in their own way and you added to them occasionally. You got them to remember the good times you had as the centuries passed by. So basically your body was one big walking storybook of your life since you had arrived on earth. But since you were essentially human, you didn’t have any power any more. That meant you couldn’t just wave your hand and make yourself warm. That also meant that you had to rely on other people to help you.

The door in front of you opened to reveal to you a tall, lanky man with dark clothes, red hair, and black sunglasses. “(Y/N/N)? What were you doing outside?” he stepped aside to allow you entry into his flat.

“I was on my way to the shops to buy more paint and it was nice out so I didn’t bring an umbrella or anything and then it started raining and I thought it might just stay a light rain so I kept going and then it got worse so here I am,” you explained quickly.

He looked vaguely amused as he waved his hand to light a fire in the fireplace, “I’ll go get you something dry to wear.”

“Thank you, Crowley.”

“Thanking me implies I’m doing something nice. I don’t do nice things,” he retorted.

“Yes you do,” you called after him, sitting as close to the fire as you could without getting burned.

You started to feel a little thawed out when Crowley came back with a little bundle of clothes. 

“Here you are, love. You can use my room to change, I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

You took the stack of clothes, all black and grey of course, and went back into his bedroom to change into his clothes. He had given you a grey t-shirt that was very big on you and some spare leggings you had kept at his house. You kept spare clothes over at Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s places for cases like this or if you just didn’t want to be by yourself, but it was usually just extra pants and undergarments. You went into Crowley’s closet and grabbed one of his jackets, putting it around your shoulders and going back out to join him. He chuckled when he saw you with his jacket, holding a blanket.

“Here. I’ve got a blanket for you,” he wrapped it around your shoulders and directed you to sit back in front of the fireplace. He miracled you a mug of warm tea, made exactly how you liked it and handed it to you.

“Thank you,” you opened the blanket a little to invite him to sit beside you, “You’ll help me warm up.”

Crowley scooted over to you and pulled you to sit in his lap, wrapping the blanket around the both of you and holding you to his chest. You hummed in contentment from his warmth and sitting so close to him. You sipped at the tea, relishing the way it thawed you from the cold that had seeped into your bones and relaxed against the demon behind you.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Crowley asked you after a few moments.

“Sure.”

“Any preferences?”

You looked up at him with a smile, “Dead Poets Society?”

He chuckled, “Of course. You always pick that one.”

You smiled, “Why choose anything that isn’t a classic?”

He sighed and snapped his fingers and the movie was suddenly playing and the two of you were sitting on the overstuffed couch that Aziraphale had picked out.

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you did remember waking up. You were laying on Crowley’s chest, your arms wrapped around eachother. You hummed, still half asleep, and shifted a little, waking him. He pulled in a deep breath, sunglasses gone, and blinked his eyes open, squinting in the mid-morning light. You propped your chin up on his chest and smiled sleepily at him.

“Good morning, handsome.”

He focused on you, a small smile gracing his features as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “Good morning. You warmer than you were last night?”

You nodded and reached up to ruffle his hair, propping yourself up on an elbow, “You’ve let your hair grow out.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

You shook your head, “No. I like it. Looks good on you.”

Crowley shifted under you to get into a more comfortable position, “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“You don’t seem to ask any other kind.”

“Do you still have your wings?”

You bit your lip, “Sort of.”

“How do you mean?”

You rolled gracelessly to the floor and crawled a few feet away before turning your back to him, pulling your shirt up until it your back was exposed and let your wings unfurl. They were marbled, some feathers black and some white, and the feathers were snarled and there were some patches where the feathers were gone, leaving behind exposed flesh in their place.

Crowley sat up, looking at them with a frown, “What’s wrong with them?”

“When they cast me out, the archangels Micheal and Gabriel tore out the feathers of my wings. They knew that even though they were casting me out, that I wouldn’t become a demon. The only person who could make me fall is God. So they tore out the feathers and burned them. It’s taken this long for me to get this many back,” you explained, your voice thick with emotion, feeling a tear slip down your face.

“I’m sorry, love. Can I fix them?” he asked, gently.

“Fix them?”

“The pins. Would it be alright if I put them back in order?” Crowley asked, “It would probably help them grow back.”

You sniffed, wiping away a fallen tear and hoping he wouldn’t notice. He was kind enough to pretend he didn’t. You let out a shaky breath and nodded.

Crowley sat behind you and started sorting out your feathers. This was a very intimate thing to do, and he knew that. If it was possible for a demon to feel honored, humbled, and horrified at the same time, Crowley was feeling all of those things at once, as well as a huge surge of affection for the halfling that sat crying before him. When he had finished one wing and moved on to the other, you shook the fixed wing out and let out a relieved sigh, doing the same when he had finished the second one.

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

You sat there, trying to gather the courage to face him again, but found you didn’t have it in you at that moment. This was the most vulnerable you had ever been with anyone and you didn’t know if you could look at him while he could see your wings in all their hideous glory. You brought a hand to your mouth as you tried to hold back the sobs, folding your wings around yourself like a protective barrier. Crowley sat behind you still, not sure about what he should do. As he sat wondering, he noticed that your wings looked a little fuller. He blinked and looked more closely.

“(Y/N),” he started.

“Yeah?”

“Your feathers are growing back again. Really fast.”

You got to your feet and looked in the mirror hanging over the mantel. You unfurled your wings and sure enough, your wings had regrown all their feathers. They were still their marbled color, but they had grown to cover the entirety of your wingspan. You gasped, shirt falling to the floor from the utter shock of it all. 

“They’re-” you stopped. You didn’t have the words.

“Beautiful,” Crowley finished for you. 

You turned to him, “Did you-?”

He shook his head, “All I did was put the feathers that were there where they were supposed to be, love. You did the rest.”

He had never seen your smile so wide or so bright, “All these centuries and I just needed to preen my feathers,” you walked over to him and kissed him full on the mouth, freezing a few seconds later when you realized what you had done.

You pulled away quickly, “I’m so sorry. I-”

Crowley cut you off, pulling you to his chest, holding you tightly, and kissing you fiercely. When he pulled away for the air that he knew you needed, he chuckled, “We’re both idiots aren’t we?”

You gave a small laugh, “What? Are you talking about the fact that I’ve been in love with you for the last thirty-five hundred years but didn’t have the balls to tell you?”

He smiled, “I was talking about my being in love with you since Egypt?”

You shook your head, making a face, “I hated Egypt. My wings had burns for months.”

“But you have to admit we had fun while we were there.”

“You seduced the Pharaoh's wife.”

“You saved me from being executed.”

“And away we rode together on the back of a camel.”

He smiled, “When you stormed into the throne room you looked as if you had the flames of hell behind you and the fury of heaven in your eyes. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

“You’re lucky I had won the Pharaoh’s favor. I was his wife’s best friend.”

“I remember. Did she say anything about that night?”

You rolled your eyes and started to play with his hair, “Oh, just that you were surely a god because you did things she didn’t know were possible.”

He grinned, “I’ve learned a few tricks since then. Want to see them?”

You grinned right back, pulling your wings back in and left the safety of his embrace, “Maybe later. For now, I’m starving. I hope you’ve got something to eat.”

He kissed your nose, “No, but we can go get something.”

You pulled the shirt he was lending you back over your head, “Sounds good.”

He took your hand and the two of you made your way to a cute little cafe down the road. Before you went in, Crowley pulled you to him and kissed you sweetly, “I love you.”

You smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
